


Destiny

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy realizes that being the slayer isn't the worst thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Destiny  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers (implied Giles/Buffy)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy realizes that being the slayer isn't the worst thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _Destiny had dealt her a solid._

Destiny had dealt her a solid. Granted that wasn’t her first reaction. Buffy had hated becoming the Slayer. She’d thought it had all but ruined her life. 

But things changed when she moved to Sunnydale. 

There she’d met Giles. The man who was her watcher, her first grown-up friend and if she were honest with herself in the deepest part of her, hidden away where no one would ever know he had become her crush.

“Ready?” Giles handed her the crossbow.

“Always.” She hoped her blushing wasn’t noticeable as she reached for the weapon. 

Being the Slayer wasn’t that bad.


End file.
